Over the years, there has been a growing awareness of the desirability for aesthetically enhancing the interior of a building structure. It is now well known that the aesthetics of a space which is to be inhabited has both a conscious and subconscious impact on those who are regularly exposed to that space. For instance, the color, texture, and materials for wall coverings and floor coverings are known to create or enhance certain moods.
In one area, there have been many diverse approaches concerning design techniques. In particular, the very different types of window and/or door treatments has run the gamut as to style and functionality over the course of history of interior decorating. While many interesting designs exist, a need has continued to exist for system and/or kits.
More specifically, it would be highly desirable for window treatments and/or door treatments to have significant versatility. This follows from not only the myriad of tastes in interior decorating but also from the very different types of windows and doors that are often encountered. Still further, it would be highly desirable to be able to change the "look" without having to change the overall "hardware".
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the foregoing problems and achieving one or more of the resulting objects.